2 Music sounds better with no figts
by JannaSchmidt
Summary: Kendall was in the making of a music video


I received a call from Logan telling me that I had to go to a studio, he gave me the direction and I went. When I arrived I entered and it was a cool place, suddenly I saw Kendall with another girl, making out and stuff. Then I walked in and I saw the guys there.

Alex: Hey guys, how are you doing?

James: Great, you?

Alex: not so well

Logan: but… why? What's wrong?

Alex: I saw Kendall with… another girl, kissing and hugging her.

Carlos: yeah we know.

Alex: you knew about this and didn't tell me?!

James: we didn't because it's just for the video so we thought it didn't matter.

Alex: wait a sec, what do you mean with ¨just for the video¨?

Carlos: yeah, all of us got really beautiful girls for the video of a new song

Alex: wait, a new video for a new song?

Logan: Yeah, didn't Kendall tell you about it?

Alex: No… he… didn't, um… thanks guys I'll go to talk with him.

I was really upset because Kendall had hidden the whole thing to me. While I walked I saw him talking with that idiot and stupid girl. I felt so stupid and horrible. Imagine how to feel when you see your boyfriend, who you really love, cheating on you. My heart beat faster and faster and I almost cried. I walked toward him and a fight started.

Alex: Hey, Kendall

Kendall: Hi, how are you?

Alex: Well let's see, you didn't tell me about a new video and you are kissing and hugging a girl that's not me, how am I supposed to feel?

Kendall: but… what are you talking about?

Alex: Kendall, I can't believe you do this to me.

Kendall: Just listen to me, ok?

Alex: Okay, talk.

Kendall: Fine, I didn't tell you because it was going to be a surprise.

Alex: A surprise?!

Kendall: Listen. I thought this song would be perfect for you.

I could see the innocence in Kendall's eyes but I needed more information and more honesty. He looked so cute but I had to figure a lot of things out to know the truth.

Alex: but, what about that girl, who you were making up with?

Kendall: Could you please listen to me?

Alex: Ok, talk

Kendall: she is my cousin Lisa and I invited her because she wants to be an actress

Alex: Kendall, I'm not a stupid.

Kendall: I'm not saying you are!

Alex: well you thought of it!

Kendall: Ok, you're mixing things up, listen!

Alex: Kendall, do you expect me to believe it?

Kendall: I'm telling the truth, I wouldn't lie to you.

Alex: You just did!

Kendall: Fine, I'll call her and prove it

Lisa came over and had an innocent face too. I looked at her and was about to kill her but I'm not that impulsive so I just waited for her to tell the whole truth.

Lisa: Hey what's up?

Alex: Okay go ahead.

Kendall: Lisa, she's my girlfriend, who thinks that I'm cheating on her.

Lisa: Don't worry, I'm just his cousin and I want to be an actress so he invited me. He's a good guy, don't mistrust him.

My feelings were mixing, I felt, sad, angry at myself, stupid and also possessive. How is it possible that I couldn't imagine she was just an actress? At first I thought it was Logan's fault for not telling me what was the video and everything about but then Kendall told me about a surprise and I kind of understood Kendall's intentions.

Alex: Fine, sorry for involving you in our problems.

Lisa: Ok, that's fine, bye.

Lisa was such a cute and nice girl and I thought of her as an idiot one. I acted like a damn stupid and I wanted to run away and forget that everything had happened. I had to make things clear with Kendall so I stayed.

Alex: okay, NOW I'm a stupid.

Kendall: Come on, you're not, you're just jealous and that's kind of normal.

Alex: and I'm sorry for acting like this.

Kendall: That's okay, I just wanted to give you a big surprise and it didn't go so well.

Alex: I know, and I didn't appreciate it.

Kendall: Do you know something.

Alex: what?

Kendall: I love you.

Alex: I love you too. Want to go somewhere?

Kendall: can't, I got to finish the video.

Alex: Ok, but I'm watching you… Good luck

Kendall: Don't worry.

We kissed. I watched the shoot of the video and waited for Kendall to get ready. By the way, I loved the video, the guys were so cute with those girls.

Kendall: are you ready?

Alex: yep.

Kendall: what about movies?

Alex: Fine let's go.

We went to the movies, which is one of our favorite things to do because we can hug each other for almost 2 or more hours. The movie ended and we went out.

Kendall: where do you want to go now?

Alex: It's a bit late so could you take me home, please?

Kendall: Ok, let's go

We got in the car and we arrived my home. He stayed at the door because he was a little late for some stuff he had to do.

Alex: thanks see you.

Kendall: I guess. Bye, love you

Alex: love you too.

We kissed and he left smiling.


End file.
